Im not here for your entertainment
by shaddazz
Summary: Mephiles knocks out shadow, he wakes up chained up. Contains: Lemon, NC-17, Yaoi. don't read if you don't like. ONESHOT. Mephadow.


Shadow couldn't help but feel angry. This was ridiculous. His arms were heavy, still locked in place. he was sore and dirty, in fact everywhere was aching. How did he get here again? How did he let everything happen last night happen? He pondered the events of the night before, his ears dropped. that's right. He let his guard down. Bad idea apparently. Dammit. His pride hurt.

That little rabbit cream had asked him to escort her home from a the shops. As it had already grown dark. Shadow hadn't seen a problem with it. He liked cream. She was quiet and polite. Unlike most of the company she kept. She'd been asking how his placement in GUN had been progressing. Shadow merely stated , that she was too young to know of his affairs in GUN.

Cream had simply smiled and complied not pushing the subject. He liked this rabbit. She was neither annoying nor noisy. Shadow's mind wandered to a few certain hedgehogs. Pink and blue.

They were quite the nosy types. Before long they had reached creams home. Her mother had thanked shadow, even invited him in for dinner. But shadow couldn't bare the thought of an awkward conversation between him and the only adult he had really ever encountered in Sonic's universe.

It was a nice idea though, but he politely declined. The rabbits waved as shadow walked away from their home. The spring air had been crisp and had made Goosebumps appear under shadowed fur.

He sighed. He didn't need to eat. But the idea of a nice warm meal had now made him stomach growl. He stopped. M-maybe he could go an accept. Would they mind? He did already say no? shadows mussel turned a slight pink, at the loud growl that erupted from his stomach.

Yeah, he'd go back and..-SMACK- Shadow was stunned for a moment. 'W-what?" shadows vision went dark, not before hearing a deep chuckle. Shadow mentally growled. "shit..".

Shadows mind was blurry. His head throbbed. He tried to move his arm to rub his forehead. Unfortunately no compliance. "W-what?" Shadow crocked. His eyes finally finding their way to his restraints, his wrists were locked in clad iron. "Shit." Shadow growled. Pulling roughly against the chains. Shadow growled in frustration. Damn it to hell! Shadow was now gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Calm down, you'll give yourself a hernia." A deep voice murmured. Shadow jumped at the noise. That voice, sounds familiar. Too familiar. That voice filled with dark intentions. Shadows pupils shrank for a moment. He turned his head sideways to try and get a look at the voices origin, shadows stomach dropped. Standing in the shadows he could faintly make out striped quills, gloved hands, jet shoes and a tuff of chest fur. All like his own, all but the color. The others quills were a faded teal. "Mephiles." Shadow growled.

"Nice to know you haven't forgotten me, again." Mephiles mocked, putting emphases on the again. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Why am I here?" Shadow asked. In all honesty just wanting to leave. Mephiles eyed his captive, taking a few steps closer. Shadow involuntarily moving backward. "Why not?" Mephiles asked. A bit amused. Shadow growled at his tone of voice. Was Mephiles teasing him? Cause it bloody well sounded like it.

Shadow jumped when Mephiles kneeled down next too him. Shadow growled loudly. "Get away from me." Shadow pulled himself away from the ash hedgehog. As far as his restraints aloud. Apparently Mephiles didn't get the hint, growing closer to the dark hedgehog. A glove hand traced shadows jaw line. "Why?" Mephiles asked. Shadow could have killed with the look he was shooting Mephiles. Taking every bit of his being not to bite Mephiles hand .

Shadow had more self respect than having to resort to biting. Mephiles matched shadows growl, giving his chin a harsh tug. Making shadows crimson death glare meet, Mephiles icy bone chilling reptilian one. "You're hear to entertain me shadow." Mephiles stated. Shadow simply smirked. "Is that so?" The darker hedgehog smirked.

"Yes." Mephiles stated as-a-matter-of-fact. His gloved hand was removed from his chin, and stood up again, "weather you want to or not." Mephiles then walked from the room. Shadow now taking the time too look around the room for the first time taking in his surroundings.

Where was he? This place looked like an old abandoned attic. Only lit with some candles, and the present moonlight shining through the skylight. He ignored Mephiles as he re-entered the room.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his arm, his eyes dated to the source. A syringe planted in his skin, the liquid inside disappearing inside his body. Shadow wriggled against the uncomfortable feeling. Then the realization sank in. His eyes snapping to Mephiles. "W-what..?" shadow was looking for words.

"What did you just do?" Shadow yelled. Standing up. He wasn't afraid that Mephiles had injected something that would kill him. It wouldn't work after-all. His body wouldn't allow anything to fuse with his cells to kill him. But Mephiles might have injected something that could inflict pain. "Well?"

Mephiles simply smirked. Without a mouth it was hard to tell, but shadow could definitely tell he would be smirking. "Nothing much." Mephiles replied almost sweetly. Taking a seat in front of shadow, as if expecting something to happen.

Shadow looked at Mephiles, he was worried about the look he was giving him. What was he waiting for? Shadow got his answer pretty quick. His ears drooped. "w-what?" Shadow asked no one in particular. He couldn't lift his ears. that's weird. "what did you do Meph-" His voice cut off. Shadow gasped as a heat flushed all over his body.

From the top of his quills to the bottom of his toes, but mostly where shadow wasn't all that keen about. His cheeks flushed a dark red. Shadows breathing hitched. "W-What did you…do?" Shadow fists clenched. His feet pushing against the ground harshly.

Mephiles chuckled, "Well I'm not too sure." Mephiles stated as he crawled closer to the quivering hedgehog. "That hedgehog, scourge sold it too me." Mephiles reached out caressing shadows cheek again.

Shadows eye openly twitched at the very mention of scourge. The memory of the fakers, faker flipping him onto his ass. Shadow growled at the thought. And now he'd partaken in Drugging the dark hedgehog.

He was going to kick that green hedgehogs ass so hard he'd be begging sonic for help.

He was again dragged from his thoughts. As the feeling in his groin worsened. The ebony hedgehog grinded his teeth. Trying his best to ignore the thoughts in his mind.

Mephiles laughed almost softly. His hand slipping down to shadows soft chest fur. It wouldn't take too much longer. Mephiles would be getting that entertainment he had 'promised' shadow he would have. Mephiles mussel curved again, before a small line appeared.

A mouth appearing on his features. Being able to morph was just one of Mephiles abilities, that he prided himself on. Shadows eye snapped open when Mephiles hands stroked his chest fur. "A-What-are you doing?" Shadow asked still desperately trying to ignore that accursed feeling that was now becoming increasingly difficult.

He gasped at Mephiles smirk that he could now very much see due to the fact he now had a set of jaws. Shadow did his best to growl at Mephiles. "Get away from me.." Shadow muttered.

Mephiles couldn't help but chuckle, shadow didn't often look this way. If at all. And not with out Mephiles help. He placed his hand on the small of shadows back pulling the hedgehog onto his lap. A few shoves nothing that would stop him was felt from the black hedgehog.

Shadow really did try to push the other away from him. He really did, but without the use of his arms, and the submissive feeling in his guts.

Shadow wriggled against Mephiles with whatever willpower he had left. Apparently not much. The arms he usually had crossed against his chest protectively were still strung up, he felt exposed without his arms around his fluffy chest.

Mephiles noticed the look on the others face, "Nervous?" Mephiles mocked. Thus earned a slightly dirty look from shadow. "N-No." Shadow muttered. Mephiles smile put him off. leaning in towards the chained hedgehog.

Shadow had to take a double take. When Mephiles lips pressed against his own. His muffled gasp made him blush even more. Especially when Mephiles smirked against his lips.

His tongue licked against shadows lips politely asking for entrance, making the black hedgehog go an even darker shade of red. Completely against shadow rational thoughts his mouth opened letting Mephiles tongue explore his mouth. His own tongue wrestled against Mephiles.

Damn it, damn it too hell. Shadow mentally growled. Mephiles hands making their way down from his lower back. Down slightly lower. Shadow gasped pulling away from Mephiles as best he could under his hazy thoughts. "w-what, do you think you're.." he was cut off when Mephiles grasped his tail firmly. Shadow shuddered. A small moan coaxed his throat.

"Getting my entertainment." Mephiles smirked pressing lips to shadow's neck. His teeth gnashing against his fur, a few hard sucks against his skin. Mephiles still rubbing his tail affectionately. Shadow was shaking and shuddering at Mephiles touches.

"P-please stop..." shadow muttered. Not at all sure if he meant it. The fresh welts on his neck were making the feeling in his lower region much worse. Shifting on Mephiles lap. Shadow was actually panting softly by this point.

Mephiles smiled again, his hand finally releasing shadows tail. "Hmm, No. I don't think I will." Mephiles darkly chuckled. "In-fact." Shadow did NOT like the look the other was shooting him.

Those snake like eyes were clouded over with lust filled intentions. And shadow was on the receiving end. Just great. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. But sit there moaning and groaning at Mephiles touches. This had to be the most…well erotic moment of his life.

Mephiles hand was now pushed his fingers even lower, shadow eyes snapped open. 'shit.' Shadow murmured. Now he got what the other meant by entertainment. Shadow felt a moan trying to force it's way up his throat. "M-Mephiles..d-don't.." Shadow muttered. Mephiles wasn't even listening, he was enjoying the show, shadow the color of his quills, acting very submissive. Mephiles couldn't help but think what would have happened if he tried this without drugs.

Oh well. Mephiles removed his hand away from shadows tail hole, bringing his gloved hand to his mouth, his teeth clenched the corner pulling the fabric off. He was cruel. That was what worried shadow, Mephiles had a tendency to torture people.

A sudden grip on his groin pulled him from his thoughts once again. "A-Ahh!" Shadow almost yelled. Shadow had never been touched this way before. His back arched. Towards Mephiles touch. Dammit.

Mephiles hands were annoyingly skilled. Enough to coax shadows member from it's pouch. A sudden grip on his member sent a loud moan through his throat.

Mephiles smirked satisfied. A hard tug to shadows member, sent the black hedgehog forward his forehead to Mephiles shoulder. Mephiles hands really were too skilled for his liking. "m-mm." Shadow pressed his lips together to try to suppress the moans Mephiles was encouraging, with the rhythm he had built up.

Apparently Mephiles couldn't wait anymore. He lifted shadow up forcing him to straddle Mephiles waist. "W-wait." Shadow pleaded. Mephiles finally hearing shadow looked up meeting glazed ruby orbs. Mephiles couldn't help but smirk. "What's wrong shadow?" He asked, knowing damn well what was wrong. "P-pleassee, d-don't.." Shadow just felt like he'd stabbed his pride in the back. God-damn it.

Mephiles couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry shadow, no backing out now. I think you better relax." The creature whispered into shadows drooping ear. In a sudden thrust Mephiles buried himself inside shadow.

Shadows reaction was immediate. He screamed in pain. Shadow truly thought he'd been torn in half. He through his head back, his teeth grinded together, a loud hiss shot through his teeth. "Fuccck!" Shadow yelled. Even through his drugged state he could feel the immense pain in his backside. 'Fucking scourge!' Shadow mentally cussed. If he was going to supply Mephiles with a drug that could incapacitate him. He could have made it work better.

Mephiles eye twitched, shadow was painfully tight. And due to shadows stubbornness he probably wouldn't relax. Mephiles had to calm him down. Or he couldn't pull out anyway. "Come on, Relax." Mephiles stated. More a demand than anything else. He brought his identical striped arms around shadows chest. His hands moving up shadows back avoiding quills that could impale him. His hand resting on the back of shadows cranium. Whispering soothing words into shadow ear.

Shadow's eyes were tearing, shit this hurt. More than getting beaten up by Eggaman's robots whenever they could. Shadow jumped in surprised as he was embraced. "I-I, It hurts dammit!" Shadow growled still woozy. His hands were shaking, but his body was slowly adjusting. He didn't like this at all.

He couldn't understand why people would willfully do this? It didn't take much longer and his body finally got used to it. Mephiles feeling the change of grip shadows muscles had on him.

A hard thrust into shadow made him gasp. His hands gripped shadows waist thrusting evenly into shadow was apparently easier than Mephiles thought it would. Shadow on the other hand was finding it difficult taking this treatment lying down. A sudden thrust hit something, his eyes snapped open and a loud moan filled the room. "D-Dammn." Shadow moaned. His ears dropping saliva slipping from his tanned lips.

Mephiles head snapped up at the loud noise. What? What was that? Mephiles himself wasn't all that experienced in these things. But his lips curved into a large smirk another thrust into the same spot, caused another moan from shadow, for once he found himself blushing. Mephiles wasn't often shy. But he couldn't help it. This was the creature that sealed him away from the world and had beaten him on a few occasions, completely submissive on his lap. Mephiles couldn't stop himself now. He thrusted into shadow continuously.

Shadows head threw back wards he wished he had his arms so he could at least grip onto something, his lips parted letting more moans echo through the room. "M-me-Mephiles!" Shadow yelled out. He didn't care what the other thought now. He was enjoying himself. He gasped shutting his eyes he was reaching his climax wasn't he? A last thrust inside shadow was enough to push him over the edge white liquid coated his and Mephiles stomach. Shadows blush if it was possible grew even more red.

Mephiles himself gasped. The result of muscles caused him to reach his own climax. A groan escaping his lips. Mephiles fell forward his forehead resting in shadows chest fur, shadow's breathing still hitching. He lightly petted shadows side. "Hey shadow..?"

Shadow was drifting in and out of consciousness, who was that? He looked down at his doppelganger,

Who pressed his lips gently against his own. "I love you Shadow the hedgehog." Mephiles whispered not even bothering to get up. He and shadow falling asleep simultaneously.

x x x x x Shadow twitched as light touched his face. He tried to move. He couldn't.

Shadow couldn't help but feel angry. This was ridiculous. His arms were heavy, still locked in place. he was sore and dirty, in fact everywhere was aching. How did he get here again?

How did he let everything happen last night happen? He pondered the events of the night before, his ears dropped. that's right. He let his guard down. Bad idea apparently. Dammit.

His pride hurt. He looked around not finding the dark one there.

. . . .

"Stupid Mephiles." he brought his knees up to his face. "I love you too." the restraints snapping open. Shadow couldn't help but growl. Trying to pick himself up. His joints clicking as his arms came down. Finally finding his feet shadow hissed at the pain in his backside. "I'm going to kill him." Shadow growled. "Kill whom~?" A sinister voice snickered. Shadow turned around meeting Mephiles gaze. "You."

s

Mephiles simply smirked, the mouth on his face was gone. But now shadow could see it in his mind. Mephiles took a few steps toward the ebony hedgehog. Nuzzling the ebony hedgehogs snout, "you're adorable when your mad." his eyes made contact with shadows for a moment.

"And some of your other facial expressions as well." Shadow pushed the other away. " Don't start." Shadow growled. "Ok, I'm sorry." Mephiles smirk not leaving. "Now, I think you could use a bath. Shadow cocked an eyebrow, looking down at himself.

Eyes meeting the mess of their activities last night. "Because of you." Shadow growled. Well. He had to admit. He was starting to become fond of the dark creature. Strange since he had pretty much raped him the night before. "Whatever." Shadow grimaced. As he was dragged towards the bathroom of what was now described to be an old abandoned house. "I'm going to get you back." Shadow muttered. Feeling a smirk raise to his features. "Right now." He said pushing Mephiles inside the bathroom. The door closing behind them.

FIN.

x x x x

XD! Well this took me awhile to type. And it's pretty shit~ 3 but oh well. Lemme know what you think and what you think I should change R&R DEARS~ 3

Shadow: "….."

Shaddzz: "..shadoww?"

Mephiles: "..I like it."

Shadow. "Start running."

Shaddzz: *gonneee~~* 3


End file.
